No one to blame
by Schreiberin44
Summary: Oneshot based on 1x20. Don't read it if you won't get spoilered! Severide had spit it right into his face again. He was still blaming him for Andy's death. Not even a single good morning...that was all that was left of their great friendship. He wouldn't blame him. He wouldn't hurt him like that even if he had nearly blown him up...he would never cause him so much pain.


Okay so I really liked the last episode. Finally some great Casey Dawson scenes and YEAH Voigt is back...kinda...

I had to smile as they showed this whole Voigt things during the beginning...I suspected some new Voigt tense for our lovely Lieutenant. Can't wait where they will go with the storyline.

Despite that we had Casey laugh again for what felt like ages and booooooom Hallie is back! Great great stuff but there is one thing I am not satisfied with and that is the reason why I wrote this story. There is this great tension between Casey and Severide but everything was so damn rushed so I decided I will write a little oneshot about the things I was missing. Hope you will like this little one. Enjoy!

Remember English isn't my first language so don't be to hard with grammar or spelling.

**No one to blame **

Casey exhaled deeply for a second as Severide refused to hear his choice how go get the trapped man free again. He knew that they had to hurry, he had seen the leg himself and he had recognized the signs of the upcoming shock but nonetheless working with fire in an collapsed industrial building was always a great risk. He recognized Severide asking if there was anything flammable in the boxes before he watched him turning on the gas and enlightening it.

Casey couldn't let go of the thick feeling in his gut. He would have never made Severide choice but that was one of the things that made them a great and well working team. The other thing was their great friendship, the faith they had in each other, the ability to understand what the other Lieutenant was thinking without talking much. They had lost all of that together with Darden, their friendship, their trust...nothing was left anymore.

This morning their friendship had reached it's lowest point. They weren't even able to welcome each other in the morning. Casey still could hear Severide blaming him for putting Andy through that window in front of everyone, in front of his own crew. It had hurt so badly. He had really thought that they had crossed this point a while ago but now he knew that Severide was still blaming him.

Casey jumped down to the ground looking around for anything that could get dangerous for them widening his eyes as he finally spotted some lightly flammable gasoline on the floor.

"Severide stop!" He shouted but it was already to late. He could see the flames rushing towards him his eyes searching for Severide who just looked back at him in shock. Casey tried to move back but everything happened between heartbeats. The explosion that followed was enough to get Casey flying through the air. The impact from crashing to the floor forced every oxygen out of his lungs before his world turned black.

"Casey!" Severide yelled in panic. He got into a standing position and tried to locate his fellow Lieutenant, his only friend, his best friend. He got no answer, no movement.

"Cruz, Otis get that fire out! Mills, Mouch look for Casey." Severide shouted looking down at the still stuck man in front of him. He wanted to rush to Casey's side, he needed to make sure that Casey was okay.

"I will go with them." Dawson said receiving a quick nod from Shay.

She needed to know that he was okay as well.

"Mills, found him?" Severide asked trying to concentrate on his job again.

"Mills!" Severide shouted again still not receiving an answer. Severide closed his eyes as Casey's alarm went off. He was not moving.

"Lieutenant!" Mills called out as he spotted Casey's still form on the ground. No matter how big their private problems where Casey was still his Lieutenant.  
"He's not moving." Mills screamed back at Severide.

"Kelly there is nothing you can do right now to help Casey. You hear me? They will take care of him. We have to get this man out off here and fast." Shay said while taking Severides hand just for a second.

Mouch knelt down beside the still form of his Lieutenant, looking for a pulse immediately.

"Pulse is strong and steady." He yelled towards Severide.

"Casey, can you hear me?" Gabby asked ripping his jacket open with Mills help relieved to see that Casey was slowly opening his eyes

"Easy Lieutenant!" Mouch said steadying Casey's straggling form on the floor.

"Tell me what hurts!" Dawson asked getting a confused look from Casey. He slowly got the pieces of the puzzle together.

Severide.

Fire.

Explosion.

"I'm good." Casey said after a second.  
"Did you hit your head? You were unconscious." Dawson asked while Mouch helped Casey sit up getting the Lieutenant to wince lightly.  
"Talk to me Casey." Dawson said again.

"Nothing broken, just hit my back pretty hard."

"We will have a look at that. Think you can get up?"

"Yeah." Mouch and Mills helped Casey to get into a standing position, while Mouch steadied his injured Lieutenant.

"Come on we will get you to the bus." Mouch said not letting go of Casey's arm.

Casey knew that there was no room for any protest so he nodded slowly, careful to not make the nauseous feeling in his gut any worse.

"Lieutenant!" Cruz called out as he spotted Casey walking over to them supported by Mouch. Severide's head snapped up as soon as he heard Cruz. He watched his friend for a second, not missing the painful expression on Casey's face but also relieved.

He was walking.

He was talking.

He was alive.

"You okay?" Cruz asked again before hurrying to Casey's side to help him climb over the debris.

"Guys I am okay!" Casey demanded as soon as he spotted Cruz waiting for him ready to lower him down on the other side of the debris as gently as possible.

"Shay how long until you are ready? Casey needs to be checked out.", Dawson asked

"Any second."

"I'm fine. You can check me out at the firehouse."

"Are you sure about that? You where unconscious and the pain in your..."

"Dawson I'm fine. I'm pretty sure the guys will take me back to the firehouse safely."

With a nod Dawson hurried towards Shay to help her with the man while Mouch continued to lead Casey to the truck.

Casey got into his spot wincing in pain as his back touched the seat.

"Candidate your jacket!" Mouch called out getting Mills to strip his jacket down immediately.

"I tell you I am fine."

"You know Casey I have a Lieutenant who's always telling us to take any kind of injury seriously until they are checked out and treated properly." Cruz said getting the jacket carefully between Casey's back and the seat.

"A wise man." Casey said smiling lightly before leaning back his face still giving away the pain. He would definitely need some painkillers for that.

"We still have to kill the fire."

"Guys continue. I am good. Going nowhere." Casey said watching his guys marching back towards the building while he closed his eyes and tried to focus on something different. Something enjoyable.  
"You're good?" Severide's voice interrupted his peaceful thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Look man I'm sorry. I really thought there was nothing that could blow up that easily in there..." "Yeah whatever."

"I mean it I am sorry."

"Severide I'm not like you okay? I don't need someone to blame for this so just forget about it. It happened. We all made it out alive and that's all that matters."

"What do you mean you are not like me?"

"I said forget about it."

"No!"

"Will you just leave me alone? I am really not in the shape to fight right now."

Severide inhaled deeply trying his best to not get to the real subject again.

"You're in pain?"

"What do you think?"

"Look we are finished here. Let's switch to our truck so the guys can bring you to the firehouse where you can rest and get checked out as soon as Shay and Dawson are back. I will take over here."

"Yeah I bet you would love that but I am alright so just leave me alone and mind your own business."

Severide inhaled deeply before walking back to his truck. Casey was right. Now was not the right time to talk about it.

Back in the firehouse Kelly watched as Otis helped Casey out of the truck, Shay and Dawson already waiting. Casey made his way directly to the ambulance.

"How is the man?"

"Went into shock but we got him to Lakeshore on time. Should be fine but I don't know about his legs. How about you? What about the pain?"

"I definitely need some painkillers." Casey admitted while taking a seat, Shay and Dawson taking off his gear as gently as possible.

"You are already coloring like a rainbow." Shay said before sitting down in front of Casey while Dawson continued to check Casey's back.

"Any tingling sensation in your arms, hands, feet or elsewhere?" Shay continued to ask.

"No nothing, really. Just pain nothing more."

"Okay. I think you will not be able to lean your back onto anything for a couple of days but other than that you should be fine." Dawson said after examining Casey.

"See I told you."

"Yeah last time you told me you where fine there was a first degree burn on your back. I am not believing a single word of all you though firefighter guys." Shay said hopping out of the ambulance.  
"Casey! Are you alright?", Chief Boden asked watching his Lieutenant with concern.

"Just hit my back. Got some painkillers. Should be fine." Casey told receiving a nod from Dawson.  
"Do you want to go home and rest?"

"Nah, it's not that bad. I am fine really."

"Alright. It's your call."

"Chief I'm staying."

"How did this happen? Anything I need to know?"  
"No we're good." Casey said exchanging a quick look with Severide.

As Severide got back the next morning he made his way directly to Casey's office. They needed to talk. He needed to talk. Things couldn't continue like that. He had spent his whole evening in the boxing gym getting all of his sorrows, his frustration, the panic he had felt while not knowing if Casey was alright, out of his system.  
"Casey?" He said just to find his office empty. Severide hurried towards the locker room only to find it empty as well. Severide changed into his gear before heading to the main area where he spotted Casey sitting on the table carefully not to lean his injured back against anything.

"Casey can I talk to you for a sec?" Severide said as soon as he walked in getting a confused look from Casey and all the other guys around.

Casey followed Severide into the hallway.

"What is this about? About you already settling everything for Mills without talking to me or did you find something else you can blame me for?"

"See that's what I wanna talk about. You said something like that yesterday."

"I just said that I don't need someone to blame. That's all."  
"What do you mean with that?"

"Oh come on Severide." Casey said trying to walk away but Severide grabbed his arm.

"I mean it Casey! Talk to me."

"What do you think how I feel when you keep blaming me for Andy's death? Did I ever tell you that it was your fault because you didn't vent the building as I asked you to? Did I? NO! Because I don't want to hurt you and because I don't need someone to blame! You are still blaming me for Andy's death? Fine! But stop spitting it into my face every single minute because you know what? I have feelings too and yes it is hurting me. Don't you think I miss him?" Casey screamed at Severide. "Casey I..."

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61...House fire." Casey inhaled deeply before turning around.  
There was no time left for this discussion.

"Casey we need to talk about this." Severide said as he walked up the stairs towards the burning building.

"The windows are all locked. Do you smell that?" Casey answered not giving anything else away. "Chief I think we have a grow house. Cutting down the electricity now." Casey said before heading inside together with Severide, Capp and Mills.

Casey's head snapped up as he heard the muffled sounds not long before the alarm went off. He had been searching the house together with Mills. He had defiantly no idea where Severide and Capp where and if they already found someone. He heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. All he could think about was Severide.

Casey turned around quickly proceeding towards the alarm together with Mills.

"Casey any vision on Capp?" Chief asked. Capp.

Severide was save.

They needed to talk! They couldn't continue like that.

"We cut down the second line. Still looking for others." Severide said receiving Casey's voice over his radio.

"I can't wait for that."

Severide nearly ran to the front entrance speaking into his mic.

"Casey you copy?" He asked but was only greeted by silence.

"Casey!" He tried again. Still there was only silence. Severide closed his eyes. For the second time in two days he was beyond worried for his best friend.

Severide couldn't find the right words as he spotted Casey's back in the doorframe.

He was save.

They needed to talk! They couldn't continue like that.

-THE END-

Please leave a comment. First oneshot for Chicago fire!


End file.
